


Speak to Me of Love

by thejester4



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejester4/pseuds/thejester4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night a wounded soldier is carried into Karma's family's barn by a comrade. Karma feels an instant connection with the stranger. There is something about this soldier that stands out from all the others. </p>
<p>This is an AU Karmy fic set during WWII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night of June 7th, 1940 a wounded French soldier is carried into Karma’s family’s barn by a comrade after fleeing from an air raid. She doesn’t really get a good look at the soldier, but something about the situation doesn’t sit right with her. The fellow soldier introduces himself. His name is Shane. Unique for a Frenchman, but no one questions him. After all, she had been named Karma.

Karma’s mother asks her to bring some medical supplies to the barn where Shane is waiting to bandage his fellow soldier’s wounds. She watches as the young man dresses the wounds. The fair-haired soldier seems so close to the edge that Karma is filled with a terrible heartache. _This damn war. Why do we have to lose another generation of young soldiers? For what purpose?_

Would this soldier end up another statistics? _So handsome and strong. Too young to die. Is pride really worth the price of war? Will he be just another nameless face?_

“What is his name,” Karma wonders aloud.

“Ames.”

Shane’s reply shakes her from her thoughts. “He looks so young.”

“He’s nineteen.”

“Is he your brother?”

A smile graces the young soldier’s face, if only for a second, recalling a lifetime of adventures he shared with his comrade. “The closest thing I’ve ever had to one.”

Karma examines the resting soldier, intrigued by him. She can’t quite say why, but he seems so different from the other soldiers she has met. Especially when compared to Liam. _Oh, Liam_. The boy had been her friend since they were small. She had promised him that if he returned from the war, she would marry him. _Was he too lying in some stranger’s barn? Had he been captured? Was he even alive?_

“If you don’t mind, I think we’ll rest for the night and then move along. We would hate to bother you and your family any more than we have. Thank you for your generosity.” He hands the unused supplies back to Karma to bring to her mother. He is trying his best to get her to leave. The way she is examining his friend makes him nervous. _Does she notice? Is she going to tell her father?_

No, they cannot stay much longer past tonight. He won’t put his friend’s identity in jeopardy.

“Nonsense. Thank you both for your service.” Karma takes another glance at the wounded soldier. “There is no need to rush off. This is probably the best place for him right now. The only hospital in the region is overcrowded and it would certainly be best not to move him.”

She is right. There is nowhere else to go. Shane is hoping that Liam will wander into the village. He was another soldier in their unit, who had been separated from them along with a few others two days ago. Shane knows this is where Liam was raised. The boy had told him all about it. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stick around a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Karma is sent out to the barn to bring breakfast to the soldiers. She finds the fair-haired soldier alone.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

The soldier doesn’t say anything, just stares off past Karma.

The auburn-haired girl smiles brightly at the soldier. “I’m Karma. Shane says your name is Ames. I quite like that name.”

“Thanks,” the word is spoken softly, but loud enough for Karma to hear. “Karma is…”

“Strange? I know. My dad is a novelist. He was quite well-traveled before he settled down in this village with my mother. He has always been fascinated with Buddhism. My brother is named Zen.”

“I was going to say beautiful, but I find the explanation interesting. I would like to travel the world someday.”

Ames’ voice is soft and every so often he takes a sharp breath. Never once does he mention any pain.

“I would like to as well.”

Ames smirks and Karma imagines them meeting under different circumstances. Maybe they would have bumped into each other at the Great Pyramid of Giza or the Colosseum. She creates an entire scenario in her mind. She, a young writer traveling for inspiration, and Ames, a young adventurer, both searching for something more than an idle life. They would fall in love, she is certain.

For a moment in time she has forgotten Liam. Instead, all of her fantasies are filled with the delicate face of this soldier she only just met. Yet, she feels more attracted to Ames than she ever felt to Liam, who she has known her entire life.

“What are you thinking about?”

“All the places there are to see in this world. I’m not sure where I would go first.”

“I know what you mean. I don’t care where I go. I just don’t think I would stick around in one place for very long.”

“Why is that?”

Karma doesn’t get an answer. Their conversation is interrupted by the reappearance of Shane, only this time he has brought someone else.

“Liam!” Karma wraps her arms around her oldest and dearest friend. “I was worried about you. I could only imagine what you might have been going through.” The boy chuckles and picks her up off the ground.

“You worry too much, Karma. Sometimes I fear your brain might explode.” Karma punches his arm and he raises his eyebrows at her. “Who knew in this war that a little French girl would hurt me more than any of those rotten Germans?”

“Don’t speak like that Lee. You sound just like your old man,” she reprimands him. “You know, they can’t all be bad.”

“You and those damn Marx-worshipping parents of yours.”

Karma sees Ames flinch at Liam’s words, his hands immediately balling into fists. She instinctively positions herself between the two soldiers.

“Just because my father is a pacifist…”

“Sometimes war is necessary.”

“There is never a good reason to waste lives.”

“You wouldn’t know a damn thing about war, woman. Your father wouldn’t either. He sat out the last war because his family was well-connected.”

This isn’t the first time they have disagreed on something. Their friendship had been tumultuous at times. They had plenty of good memories, but these arguments sometimes made them forget. Liam had never laid a hand on her, though. Before he left for war she hadn’t thought twice about promising her hand in marriage. Now she questioned her naivety. Had she really thought they suited each other?

Shane places a hand on Liam’s shoulder, preventing him from saying anything else. Karma feels a strange sensation watching Liam’s emotions shift under Shane’s touch. She doesn’t understand why, so she lets it go.

“Why don’t we go see your mother,” Shane suggests.

Liam shrugs the hand off his shoulder and storms out of the barn.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry he treated you like that.”

“The tension could not have been good for your healing process. You should probably rest.”

“I rested all night.”

“I should get out of your way and let you eat your breakfast in peace.”

“I actually enjoy the company.”

Karma took that as a cue to take a seat on the chair by Ames’ bed where she had been sitting before Liam and Shane came in.

“You are betrothed to Liam.” It’s not quite a question or a statement. The sentence hangs in the air for a moment.

“I am beginning to reconsider.”

“You should be with someone who shares your views or at least someone who is more willing to compromise. I’ve only known Liam a few weeks, but I see he is very strong-willed.”

Karma sighs. She watches Ames take delicate bites of his breakfast. She has never seen a man eat in this manner. In fact, nothing she has observed about Ames is at all similar to the actions of any other man she has ever met. It only makes her want to know more about him.

“You should be with someone who has fallen in love with you for the woman you are, not someone who wants to marry you only because you’ve known each other forever.”

“In this little village, Liam is the best man around.”

“There are plenty of other soldiers milling about.”

They share a knowing smirk. Karma gently places her right hand over the wound on Ames’ torso. The soldier breathes in sharply, but smiles at her when her head snaps at the sound. “You have a healing touch.”

“You are a terrible liar,” Karma replies, removing her hand from the wound and placing it on top of Ames’ hand, “but I appreciate that you at least tried to make me feel better about reminding you of your pain.”

“It’s easy to forget with you by my side.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes Karma to quickly take her hand away from Ames’. She turns to see her father at the barn door. “I hear Liam is back.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Did you speak to him?”

“Yes.”

Her father can tell by the tone of her voice that her conversation with Liam did not go very well. Those two have always bickered. Liam was a good enough man, but he hoped there was someone else out there for his daughter. He looks at the young soldier lying on the makeshift bed in his barn and gets a feeling that his daughter has already met the person she should be with.

“Ames, how are you feeling?”

“I am quite well sir, all things considered. I must thank you for your hospitality. I am very grateful for the kindness you and your family have graced me with.”

“It is the least we could do. If we can save one soul from this wretched war, then we will do our _damnedest_.”

“All the same, I appreciate it. Your daughter says that you are a writer. Have you written anything I might know?”

“Have you read _Adventures on the Nile_ or _Three Months at Sea,”_ Karma asks.

“That is you, sir?”

“Yes.”

“Then I most certainly have read your work. You are a very accomplished writer. I am honored to meet you.”

“Do you have an interest in writing?” It’s Karma who asks.

“I must be honest, I have always been interested in pursuing writing, but I fear I do not have to talent for it.”

“Honesty is a good place to start.”

Karma smiles at her father. She can see that he has taken a liking to this young man.

“If you need anything else, please do ask. We are more than willing to help.” The older man shares a look with his daughter before making a move to leave the barn. “I’m sure Karma will be willing to help nurse you back to health. I am going to go into the village for a few supplies.”

Karma watches, a blush still present on her face, as her father leaves the barn. She finds Ames’ eyes on her when she turns back to him.

“I’m sorry. He can be embarrassing at times.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. You have been a great help in my recovery. In fact, with you around I’ll probably heal in half the time it’d take under normal circumstances.”

“I should probably see if my mother needs any help, but I will be back as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You are a fool.”

“I’m the fool?!”

“You hardly know her, Amy. She thinks you are a man for Christ sakes.”

“And you think you have a better chance with Liam?”

“You don’t know anything about him.”

“And you don’t know her.”

Shane sighs exasperatedly. “Jesus, look at us. And to think they are betrothed.”

“It would be easier if we were together.”

“Don’t make me sick.” Amy scoffs at him and he corrects himself, “You are attractive honey, but you have the wrong parts.”

“I share the sentiment.”

“You’re right. It’s a damn shame we are both homosexuals.”

“I don’t know. I’m getting used to it.”

Shane places a hand on her cheek and kisses her forehead, his eyes shining with pride. “Glad to hear it.”

Karma is frozen outside the door to the barn. She has heard everything and is surprisingly not having a break down. Unsure of what to do, she makes her way back towards the house. Her father sees her before she can reach the door.

“Would you join me on a stroll?”

The idea seems unsettling to her. No one should be taking leisurely strolls in the midst of the war. _What if they run into a German soldier, or worse, an entire unit?_

She follows her father on the path away from the village anyway. Once they are out of earshot and prying eyes, he finally speaks.

“You know, don’t you?”

“Know what, daddy?”

“About the young wounded soldier in our barn.”

“What about him?” She decides to play dumb.

“It’s okay if you still have feelings for the soldier. I have seen many places and met many people in my life. I have accepted and cherished everyone I have had the pleasure of knowing. Your mother has as well.”

Karma stops in her tracks. Her father pauses at her side.

“Daddy, what if I fall in love with her?”

“I will do everything possible to keep both of you safe.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, Karma.”

He holds his daughter close, wishing with all his might that they could live in a different world, a world where his daughter and everyone like her would be safe. What worries him the most at the moment is making it through the war. He remembers the first war and how everyone was convinced that it would be over quickly. _How long could this war go on? Who will win this time?_ He knows he needs to do something. He needs to get his family out of Europe if at all possible. He doesn’t want his daughter to know the horrors of war firsthand.

* * *

 

On the sixth night Karma sneaks into the barn after she is certain her parents have fallen asleep. She is not surprised to find Shane missing from his bed. He has been meeting up with Liam at night, she is certain.

“Karma,” Amy whispers as the other girl closes the barn door. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to see you.” Karma sits on the edge of the bed and takes Amy’s hand. “I don’t like you being out here all by yourself.”

“How did you know I was alone?”

Karma raises her eyebrows, a gesture Amy can barely make out in the darkness of night. “I know.”

Amy’s heart skips a beat. _She knows?_

“I know that Shane has feelings for Liam.”

“And you’re not…”

“You are beautiful,” Karma cuts Amy off.

 _Beautiful_ … _not handsome, but beautiful_. Amy wonders if she is dreaming. “Excuse me?”

“Please don’t pretend Amy. Not with me. I think you are incredible and I want to know you for who you really are.”

“Karma, I-”

Karma silences her with a kiss. Amy’s fingers weave through Karma’s auburn locks. Amy feels like she’s on fire. Karma leans in to deepen the kiss accidentally putting pressure on Amy’s wound.

Amy pulls away, wincing.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Amy shakes her head with a smile. “It was worth the pain.”

Karma smirks before lifting Amy’s shirt, the blonde watching her carefully. She leans down and places a circle of soft kisses around the bandaged area on Amy’s torso. Amy’s eyelids slam shut as she grips the sheet beneath her. “Fuck.”

The curse sends a rush of heat straight to Karma’s core causing her to roll her hips. She moves to the other side of Amy’s body, where she is wound-free and lays her head on the pillow next to Amy. “I want to touch you everywhere.”

Amy’s throat dries at the words.

Karma kisses her neck, slowly moving up towards her lips once again. Amy pulls back first.

“Are you okay?”

“Never been better, but as much as I want to, and I do want to, I think we should wait. At least until I heal a little more.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all.”

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“What about your parents?”

“They know.”

Amy doesn’t ask Karma to elaborate the extent of her parent’s knowledge. Instead, she laces her fingers with Karma’s and kisses her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam rushes into the barn an hour later, waking up the girls as he slams open the door. “Is he here? Oh god, I prayed that we would both make it back here,” the panic is evident in his voice. He is pacing back and forth. “I need to go. I need to get him. They have him, I know they do.”

“Liam, what happened?”

“Those fucking Germans. They caught us. They tried to get both of us, but I managed to escape. I thought he would be able to…”

Amy doesn’t say anything. She knows exactly what happened. Shane is not as quick as Liam. Hell, she can run faster than Shane. _Fucking Liam._ _A true comrade he turned out to be. Saved his own ass and threw Shane to the wolves._

 _Did Shane manage to get away? Did they get him? If they have him, where will they take him?_ Amy had heard rumors about where the Nazis put men like Shane. She shuddered at the thought.

Then she snapped. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Liam looked at her incredulously.

“Get out of here. Go home. Don’t lead the goddamn Nazis over here.”

“I lost them. Do you honestly think I would come back here, if I knew they would be following me?”

Amy scoffs and sits up, placing her head in her hands. Karma gently nudges Amy’s lower back. “Ames sit up. Don’t lean over like that… your wound.”

“I need to find him.”

“ _Don’t_. I’ve got this, okay? I should never have left him.” With that Liam is out the door once again before either woman could stop him.

Amy and Karma sit helpless; each worried that they may never see their best friend again.

* * *

 

A week passes and there is no sign of Liam or Shane. Karma and Amy try not to talk about it much. Karma’s father has the whole village on the lookout for the two young soldiers, but no one knows anything about their whereabouts.

Amy’s wound has healed enough that she can manage to walk around on her own. She offered to do some chores around the house, but her help was immediately turned down.

Sometimes she feels useless. She wonders if she should try to find her unit, but then she’ll look up at Karma and realize that she couldn’t risk her life. Not now that she finally has a reason to live. Before it had only been her and Shane. Now she had Karma and she wasn’t going to let her go.

“How did you meet Shane?” Karma asks one night.

“Do you really want to know?”

“I want to know everything.”

“Our fathers were old friends. They both fought in the first war. Once the war ended they became gamblers and drunks. Shane’s mother died when he was three. My mother… ” Amy pauses to compose herself. The thought of her mother always comes with a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. “A few years ago, my father came home one night drunk and belligerent. My mother started yelling at him about how he needed to quit and he snapped. I saw…”

“Oh Amy.” Karma holds the woman tight as tears escape both of their eyes.

Amy gathers herself and continues, “I was fifteen. After that Shane and I decided to leave. We became street kids. We did whatever we could to survive. Sometimes we had no other choice but to steal. I have never felt good about that. Once the army started recruiting we decided to join. I was able to pass through the process without anyone taking much notice. They wanted soldiers and we were suitable and willing.”

“You will never have to go through anything like that again. I will make sure of it.”

She holds Amy until the other woman falls asleep. After a few minutes have passed, Karma whispers in Amy’s ear: “I love you.”


End file.
